Instantes
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Son seres muy curiosos los humanos. Efímeros como el cristal y tan intensos que arrasan con todo lo que ven. Puro fuego: atrayente y peligroso al mismo tiempo. Por ello no es extraño saber que en sus últimos momentos de vida, no piensan en todo lo que han perdido por el camino, sino lo que han dejado en él y jamás volverán a ver. 6YL. Gen (?). Reto 02. Advertencias en el interior.


Y con este one-shot participo en el reto que me envió Hessefan hará un par de meses XD Sí, he tardado lo mío en ponerme, pero ya está aquí con casi todas las exigencias que puso y alguna más que añadí de mi propia cosecha. Debo advertir además que habrá la **muerte de más de un personaje **y bueno, que esto es un experimento para mí, a ver cómo resulta.

También quiero agradecer la ayuda de Janet Cab que se estrenó como beta en este fic. Thanks, sweetie (L)

**Prompt: **"La risa no es un mal comienzo para la amistad. Y está lejos de ser un mal final" (Oscar Wilde).

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>~Instantes~<strong>

En cierta ocasión, Rivaille le había dicho de la peor forma posible, que el mundo en que vivían era una mierda, pero que el que se avecinaba no sería mucho mejor. Eren jamás lo había contradicho hasta en ese momento._ «Los humanos podemos aprender de sus errores, y cuando seamos libres, todo será mejor ya lo verás»_. Eren quiso recordar aquellas palabras en ese momento para mantener la esperanza, sin embargo ahora le parecieron vacías.

Trató de levantarse de nuevo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero cayó al barro de nuevo. La lluvia caía sobre él, aliviándole en cierta medida, pero ya se había transformado cuatro veces y la regeneración no lo curaba lo suficientemente rápido. Rivaille tendría que haberlo sabido al sacarlo del cuerpo del titán con dos cortes limpios que le quitó sus extremidades, antes de que se transformara por completo.

—Pensé que te gustaría morir como humano —le había explicado Rivaille con gotas de lluvia en la cara.

Eren no bromeó diciendo que, si le daba a elegir, prefería no morir. Aquello habría estado de más. Solamente le pidió que fuera él quien lo matase, pero el hombre dudó un momento y aquella pequeña vacilación resultó mortal. Nadie supo nunca qué le había ocurrido al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, solo Eren fue testigo de su muerte pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. El titán surgió prácticamente de la nada y lo devoró apenas en segundos. El Capitán Rivaille murió con honor, pero murió al fin y al cabo. Y Eren habría llorado su pérdida si le quedaran lágrimas que gastar.

Sabía que le quedarían pocos minutos, diez como mucho. Al menos no sentía dolor, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a él. De hecho, ya no sentía nada salvo impotencia.

Los ruidos de la batalla habían dejado sordos sus oídos, pero aún le llegaban sonidos aislados. El grito lejano de Connie, el alarido de Jean a su izquierda, el silbido de las balas y cañones que pasaban justo encima de él. Mikasa tendría que haber estado ahí, luchando, enfrentándose a la muerte junto a él; o quizá sí estaba a su lado, pero aún no la veía porque su corazón seguía latiendo. Armin le había explicado que cuando se cerraban los ojos al morir, se abrían unos nuevos. Ojalá que estuviera a salvo. Ojalá que hubiera salido corriendo nada más empezar la batalla. Ojalá que Eren no hubiese abierto la boca en su momento y no los hubiera metido a los dos en esa locura.

_—Tengo que hacerlo. Por mi madre._

_—No vayas._

_—Tú no lo entiendes, Armin._

_—Sí lo entiendo. Yo tampoco tengo a nadie más._

Seis años después, tirado en un suelo que jamás volvería a ser fértil, se arrepentía de todas y cada una de las elecciones tomadas. Esas que habían arrastrado a sus amigos hasta una muerte segura y que Mikasa había encontrado antes que ninguno.

Esperaba que a Armin no le ocurriera lo mismo. Que viviera para ver todo aquello que ambos habían soñado desde aquella tarde de septiembre, cuando se habían encontrado casi por casualidad en la misma clase de Primaria y les habían dejado una hora para dibujar lo que más les gustaba y adornar la clase. Eren había terminado el primero con un esbozo sobre sus padres, pintados en rosa, azul, verde y blanco. Después de dejar su trabajo en la mesa del profesor, fue pasando por las mesas, mirando con curiosidad los dibujos de sus compañeros. Y hubo uno que le llamó mucho la atención.

—_¿Qué es esto?_

Al niño no le dio tiempo de esconder su dibujo. Con las manos temblorosas, explicó:

_—Se llama elefante…_

Eren articuló esa palabra que se le hizo rara en los labios._ E-le-fan-te._ No le sonaba, pero observó su gran tamaño, su piel grisácea, su nariz larga y las orejas redondeadas. Entonces sonrió.

_—Se parece a mi tía Rose. _

La risa de aquel niño le pareció suave y musical. Tintineante como una pequeña campana de cristal que era tocada con cuidado. Eren le preguntó su nombre y él le contestó con la voz temerosa pero algo más segura, _Armin_. Desde ese momento, fueron inseparables.

Eren apretó los dientes con fuera y cerró sus ojos llameantes de ira. ¿Por qué debía recordarlo justo en ese momento? No era justo. No quería recordar a Armin sabiendo que no lo vería nunca más, que no podrían compartir otra noche en vela hablando en susurros por miedo que Carla Jaeger se enterara y que no podrían volver a quejarse de la comida que les servían en la Legión. Rivaille había tenido razón: El mundo era una verdadera mierda, pero nadie se daba cuenta de ello hasta que llegaba el final.

Sin embargo, no pudo mantener ese pensamiento mucho tiempo. La imagen de Armin leyendo un libro que tenía en el regazo pudo con él. El chico siempre había hecho que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo, sonriéndole en los momentos oportunos, acompañándole cuando fingía querer estar solo, aconsejándole cuando se encontraba perdido.

_—Ya volverá, Eren._

_—¿Pero y si no vuelve esta vez?_

_—Tu padre te prometió que siempre volvería a casa. Así que no te preocupes más._

Aunque todo no había sido fácil entre ellos. De hecho, en esos últimos años pocas veces habían gozado de una relativa tranquilidad emocional en la que no tuvieran nada de lo que preocuparse. La guerra cambiaba a las personas, las vuelve más ariscas y hostiles, pero sobre todo más humanas. La vez que Eren tuvo que sacrificarse a sí mismo para salvarle la vida a Armin la primera vez que se enfrentaron a los titanes, lo hizo sin dudarlo un segundo. Y lo volvería a hacer, una y mil veces.

Porque Armin fue la primera persona a la que pudo llamar _amigo_, quien se había mantenido a su lado desde siempre la primera compañía que tuvo antes de conocer a Mikasa. Quien había convertido los abrazos en un acto reflejo y a quien le había susurrado secretos al oído que nadie más sabía. Armin, con su cabeza rubia llena de ideas y sus suposiciones acertadas en los momentos más difíciles, fue el único con el que pudo hablar de todo sin esconderse detrás de falsas apariencias y aparente seguridad. Aunque, haciendo honor a la verdad, siempre le había dolido que le ocultara información primordial sobre su persona.

—_Venga, quién es. Si sabes que lo estás deseando._

_—No puedo _—replicaba él—. _De verdad, Eren. No puedo._

_—Creía que éramos amigos…_

_—Eso es —_admitía separándose de su abrazo—, _somos amigos._

_—Los amigos no se ocultan nada, Armin._

Pero él no respondía. Solo reía, sin más. Con esa risa tan alegre que le calentaba el pecho y las mejillas.

Eren sintió ganas de gritar por ser tan idiota y lo habría hecho de no necesitar concentrarse para seguir respirando. Ahí, moribundo y sin esperanzas de seguir viviendo mucho más, se dio cuenta por fin de qué era lo que le había ocultado todo ese tiempo. Había estado tan ciego, demasiado centrado en la venganza y en su deseo de vivir en un mundo mejor, que no había visto lo que estaba delante de sus ojos. Armin. Con su inocencia y sus ganas de vivir para conocer la libertad. Con un comentario apropiado a cada ocasión y una mirada de advertencia que solo utilizaba con Eren. Con su semblante sereno, sus abrazos cálidos y su tacto suave.

«_He sido un imbécil», _concluyó finalmente.

Había encontrado su tumba en medio de una batalla que parecía no tener final y ahí se daba cuenta lo idiota que había sido con Armin toda su maldita vida. Y Lo peor era que no podía hacer nada por arreglarlo, su tiempo contaba los últimos segundos. Si pudiera tener un instante más con él, un solo segundo podría… Podría hacer algo. Cualquier cosa que arreglara el daño que había hecho.

Tuvo que haber recogido toda la buena suerte que no había tenido durante toda su vida porque, de repente, en apenas un parpadeo, Armin estaba encima de él intentando curar sus heridas con vendas limpias y ungüentos que olían a lavanda y jazmín.

—Te pondrás bien. Tú solo aguanta, Eren. Aguanta un poco más —repetía vendándole los muñones que no paraban de sangrar.

—Armin… —Eren suspiró. Había pensado que estaba preparado para lo que se podía encontrar en cuanto cerrara los ojos, pero al verlo frente a él, preocupado y ansioso, solo podía desear una cosa—: Vete de aquí. Corre y no mires atrás.

«_Vive», _quiso añadir pero el esfuerzo de hablar lo había dejado agotado.

—No puedo —respondió Armin con la voz temblorosa—. Tengo que curarte.

Eren negó con la cabeza. «_No hay nada que hacer, Armin. Y lo sabes». _No había que hacer nada más que resignarse ante lo que parecía inevitable.

Él nunca lo supo, pero acto seguido actuó del mismo modo que Annie había hecho años atrás pero por otros motivos completamente diferentes. Eren respiró hondo y concentró todo el poder de regeneración en uno de sus brazos hasta que la extremidad estuviera completada. Respiró más tranquilo cuando pudo acariciar su mejilla con su nueva mano, aquello era lo que le había faltado, tocarle una vez más. Y justo en ese momento, Armin empezó a llorar en silencio.

—Ros…

—¿Qué?

Eren intentó dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios resecos y agrietados.

—Los elefantes… se parecen… a mi tía Rose.

«_Ríe, Armin. Por mí. Podré irme feliz si te escucho reír.»_

Si tan solo tuviera fuerzas para agarrarse a la vida un instante más, le diría tantas cosas que tendría haber confesado hacía mucho tiempo. Que no tenía nada por lo que luchar, ni un sueño que cumplir, hasta que lo conoció. Que se levantaba por las mañanas con una sonrisa por verlo sonreír al mismo tiempo. Que él era lo único por lo que luchaba desde que Mikasa se había ido. Que odiaba saber que no lo vería más, que no lo tocaría más. Que estaba aterrado, no sabía qué pasaría con él después de eso, pero se sentía mucho mejor al verlo a su lado. Que fuera feliz cuando viera aquel mar azul intenso. Le tenía que haber dicho demasiadas cosas, pero ya no disponía de tiempo.

Su cuerpo ya no le respondía más, las palabras murieron en la garganta antes que él. Eren cerró los ojos lentamente mientras dejaba de sentir su mejilla húmeda. El mundo se volvió confuso e ingrávido, pero el dolor solo duró el instante en que escuchó a Armin gritando su nombre por última vez.

* * *

><p>Nunca he escrito tantas escenas implícitas, creo que esto ha salido raro XD Bien, he aquí mi propuesta para el reto, a ver si ella me da el visto bueno. Que tengáis feliz fin de semana.<p>

Besos,

KJ*


End file.
